1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to maintaining rules and more particularly relates to maintaining a rule matrix that regulates error reporting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data storage system typically includes one or more storage devices. The storage devices may include magnetic tape drives, hard disk drives, optical storage devices, solid-state storage devices, and the like. Each storage device stores and retrieves data for one or more host systems such as mainframe computers, servers, network clients, and the like. The data storage system may include a controller that manages the storage devices.
A storage device may occasionally experience an error condition such as a read failure. The storage device may employ a rule to determine how to respond when the error condition occurs. For example, the rule may direct the storage device to execute a diagnostic data collection, backup, and/or recovery process in response to the error condition. The rule may also specify the time or manner that the error condition is reported. The storage device may store the rule in a rule matrix comprising one or more rules.
The data storage system may include a plurality of storage device types, models, and configurations. Each storage device may employ a rule matrix comprising rules targeted at the storage device's unique type, model, and configuration. For example, a hard disk drive rule matrix may include one or more rules distinct from the rule matrix of a magnetic tape drive.
One or more of the rules in the rule matrix may occasionally be modified to improve the diagnosis and detection of problems or optimize the reporting of problems. For example, rules may be modified to direct the storage device to report a first error condition immediately, report a second error condition during normal business hours, and to execute an extensive data collection process in response to a third error condition. Modifications to rule matrices may be made from the controller. In addition, modifications may be made from a remote service center. The service center may monitor the data storage system, receive error reports, and perform maintenance functions. In one embodiment, the service center monitors and maintains a plurality of data storage systems.
Unfortunately, modifications to rule matrices are generally manual processes, and so are prone to errors. Making the modifications may also require a skilled operator to modify the rule matrices for hundreds of storage devices, increasing the time and expense required for modifications. In addition, manually modifying rules for each type, model, and configuration of storage device can be time consuming. The operator typically directs appropriate rule modifications to each type, model, and configuration of storage device from the controller or service center. The operator may also be required to determine that a rule modification is appropriate for each storage device in the data storage system. As a result, rule matrix modifications can be expensive and prone to errors.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that automatically maintain a rule matrix. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would automate the downloading of rules, the direction of rules to storage devices, and the modification of storage device rule matrices.